


No Words Needed

by ohmaliciousme



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Love, M/M, No Dialogue, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 10:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13122084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmaliciousme/pseuds/ohmaliciousme
Summary: Just a drabble of Noct and Prompto cuddling. Something short, yet sweet and fluffy. Takes place sometime during Brotherhood.





	No Words Needed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TimidMarshmallow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimidMarshmallow/gifts).



The city may have been alive and roaring, but the apartment was dark and quiet. The two were cuddled together in bed, enjoying the silence between them that could easily lull the prince to sleep. The weight of the world always seemed to disappear when he was with Prompto, and that was more of a relief than he could ever express. He enjoyed the sensation of Prompto’s fingertips trailing lightly along his back as they cuddled, tangled in each other as he, too, ran his fingers along Prompto’s back. Sighing softly, Noctis rested his forehead against his. If this was what love was, he wanted nothing more than to remain in this moment; there were no responsibilities, no expectations, and no such thing as royalty. In the stillness of the night, it was only Prompto and Noctis.

 

Prompto’s heart had never felt so full as he savored the moment. Noctis’ arms were safe, and it was in them he wanted to stay. He wanted to say something, though. He wanted Noct to know just how much he and this moment meant to him, but he was at a loss for words. He hoped the night spoke for itself as he let his fingers caress the prince’s back until they slowed to a stop as he drifted to sleep. 

 

No words needed to be said; they understood how deep their love for each other ran.


End file.
